


you shoot me down (but i won't fall)

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Scream (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the Scream Season 2 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you shoot me down (but i won't fall)

“Oh my God,” Emma gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. She took a small step backward and saw Kieran tense in front of her. “Oh my God, it’s you.”

She couldn’t believe it. Not another person that had betrayed her. Not… not Kieran. Piper’s betrayal had hurt her but this one was devastating. But she knew in her heart that it was true. Kieran looked between her and Audrey and did something that Emma didn’t expect. 

He laughed. It was harsh and cold, and nothing like the Kieran she had known at all. But she had never really known him.

“Oh, this is just rich, Emma.” He stalked towards her, and then pointed the gun behind him at Audrey who had been sneaking up.

“But why?” Was that Emma’s voice talking? She didn’t even know she had spoken. It was like she wasn’t even here. 

Kieran raised the knife, that was in his other hand, up to his lips and smiled. “You killed Piper. The one person who knew me. Who knew what I wanted.” Kieran was trembling in anger, and then backed her up against the wall, the gun still aimed behind him. But it was casual now, and Emma sent a silent plea for Audrey to do something. Anything. But for some reason, Audrey was still. 

“Do you know what I wanted, Emma? For my dad to be gutted! Piper could get her revenge and I could get mine and you know what? I liked it. So I decided to keep going so I could make you pay.” 

Then there was a gunshot and blood stained Emma’s shirt. She looked down and sank to the floor, blood welling up between her fingers as she tried to apply pressure to her stomach. Kieran cocked his head at her, watching her as she gasped at the pain, her hands covered in blood. 

“K-Kieran.” Emma couldn’t believe it. Then she screamed as Kieran viciously kicked her in her wound. She doubled over from the pain, nearly lying down. She saw the world in a lopsided form. Kieran was standing sideways. Her vision was blurry. She couldn’t breathe. 

“You won’t even believe what I have in store for you. I was Piper’s surprise, but mine? Mine is going to make you scream. Oh, Audrey?” 

Emma had almost forgotten about her best friend. Was she okay? Had Audrey tried to help her? She tried to push herself up into a sitting position and then froze as a voice whispered in her ear. 

“Hello, Emma.” 

Emma turned to find Audrey kneeling beside her, a phone held up to her mouth with the voice changer app on the screen. Emma shook her head, her mouth open in shock. It couldn’t be. Not Audrey. But hadn’t she just said that about Kieran? Maybe it was time for Emma to not trust anyone. 

“I found someone else who wanted you dead, Emma. Well, technically she found me. With the help of Piper, of course.” Kieran fell to his knees before her, jamming the gun under Emma’s chin. “Oh, it’s so easy to pretend to be your friend. It wasn’t even hard. Just a few lies, a few manipulations, and a whole ton of deaths.” 

“You’re sick.” Emma spat in his face and Kieran just chuckled.

“I may be sick, but at least I’m alive. But you won’t be for much longer.” 

Suddenly there was a gunshot and Kieran gasped then looked down. Blood seeped through his shirt and Emma looked up to see Gustavo in the doorway, a gun held tightly in his hands. While Audrey was distracted, Emma grabbed the girl’s shirt and pulled her towards the floor, grabbing the gun Kieran had dropped and pointing it at Audrey’s head.

“Go ahead, shoot me.” Audrey snarled, taking a hold of Emma’s wrist and pushing the gun down so it hit her forehead. “Do it, killer.”

Emma’s hand trembled, tears leaking down her cheeks. The shot rang out through the silence of the night. Then Emma crawled over to Kieran, holding the gun so tightly that her knuckles turned white. 

“You don’t have to, Emma.” Gustavo said, the gun lowering. “I shot him, and the police are on their way. You don’t have to.” 

Emma was still trembling. “They come back. They always come back.” The gunshot was so loud that it rattled Emma’s bones. She dropped the gun and sobbed, the police running up the stairs. And Emma thought one more thing before she passed out,

Haha.


End file.
